


Jyrus Compilation

by all_thedrarry_feels



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Each chapter is its own story, M/M, a compilation of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: This is a compilation of Jyrus prompts from my tumblr, which I am putting into this one book for easy reading!





	1. #1

**PROMPT: Cyrus coming out at his bar mitzvah.**

“Uh, hello? Is this thing on?” The microphone sent out a resounding screech of feedback, which made everyone in the room clap their hands over their ears. “Uh… yeah. So, hi, everyone, my name’s Cyrus.” At the back of the room, Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Duh, I’m pretty sure everyone here knows that,” she whispered to Andi, who was standing next to her. Andi smiled.

“Yeah, but he looks like he has something important to tell us,” she whispered back. Both girls turned their heads to the front, watching as Cyrus brushed his hair back with a shaking hand. “This is my bar mitzvah,” here he had to pause for the loud cheering of the crowd, “and since it’s an important day in me growing up, I kinda… have an important announcement.” Buffy tensed. She knew what she was coming; she just hoped everyone else would be okay with it. She watched as Cyrus looked down at Jonah, who was standing at the front, smiling up at him. This apparently gave him the resolve that he needed, because Cyrus stood up straight, looked out into the audience, and said “I’m gay.”

This was met with a few gasps, some sideways looks, and one whoop from Buffy, who had run to the front and flung herself in to Cyrus’ arms. “I’m so proud of you!” she yelled into his shoulder. Cyrus smiled, and patted her back, but he really only had eyes for one person. Jonah stared up at him from the floor, eyes wide. Cyrus looked at him, hoping this wasn’t going to end badly.

Then, Jonah smiled up at him, eyes full with an emotion Cyrus couldn’t place, and he knew everything would be okay.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 of my Jyrus compilation!

**PROMPT: Jonah asks Cyrus out through tater theatre.**

“Oh no! My son! Dory, you have to help me find him!” Cyrus made the tater air-swim over to Jonah, making it nudge at his cheeks (and that stupid dimple which Cyrus could not stop looking at). Jonah giggled. “Cyrus, man, you should be on the stage. This tater theatre is amazing,” he said, popping another one into his mouth. “Why, thank you. It’s a talent of mine,” Cyrus said. “Next show is Titanic, starring Tater diTatio and Tate Winsletater.”

“Mind if I join in this one?” Jonah asked, grabbing a tater and flashing Cyrus his famous dimpled smile.

Heck, of course he could join in. Cyrus would have given Jonah a hundred million dollars and a pony if he’d asked for them too, but luckily he hadn’t (cause Cyrus didn’t have a hundred million dollars and a pony).

“Sure, go ahead.” Picking up a tater, Cyrus bounced it along the bench. “Oh, Jack,” he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, “I love you.” Jonah moved his tater over and said in his normal voice, “Yeah, I really like you too. Do you wanna go out sometime?” Cyrus stopped. “Jonah, my dude, you have to do the voice! Plus, I don’t think Jack asks Rose out in this.”

Jonah looked town at the basket of baby taters. “Uh, yeah, he doesn’t. But… Jonah asks Cyrus out.” Cyrus’ mouth dropped open. “Jonah… asks Cyrus out?”

Jonah laughed. “Yeah, Jonah does.”

Cyrus didn’t respond. He sat there blankly staring at him. Finally, he snapped out of it. ‘Jonah… did you just ask me out through tater theatre?” 

“Uh…yeah?” Jonah replied sheepishly. Cyrus smiled.

“I love it! And yes, of course I will go out with you. After we’ve seen an actual movie, maybe we can come back here and I’ll do my famed performance of Hamlet: The Tater Version.”

Jonah giggled, and grabbed his hand. “Sounds good to me. Let’s do it.” And they ran out of The Spoon.


	3. #3

**PROMPT: Cyrus and Jonah go to the pool!**

“But why is it so hot?” Cyrus groaned, dropping his towel by the side of the pool. “Gee, I dunno, Cy, maybe because it’s summer?” Jonah spread his towel on the grass next to Cyrus. “Let’s just get in. I don’t want to be in the heat any longer than I have to,” replied Cyrus.

“Fine,” said Jonah, and took off his shirt.

 

_Crap_. Cyrus had forgotten about that. Now, he was going to have to spend the next hour and a bit with a very shirtless, very good-looking Jonah Beck.

 

Oh, he was going to die.

 

Quickly stripping off his own t-shirt, he walked towards the pool, pointedly avoiding looking at Jonah and folding his arms across his chest. He dived in at the deep end, surfacing and automatically looking around for Jonah, when said boy popped up directly next to him.

 

Dear Lord, Cyrus hadn’t thought it was possible for Jonah to be any hotter, but apparently he could be.

 

Out loud, he said “Far out, Jonah, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

Giggling, Jonah replied “Sorry, but you should have seen your face, man. That was hilarious.”

“I know, I am hilarious.” 

 

Luckily, the rest of the time at the pool passed uneventfully (Cyrus managed to only stare at Jonah’s chest 25 and a half times) and soon enough it was time for them to leave.

“I had a really fun time with you, Cy. Can we do this again sometime?”

“Sure, Jonah! I’d like that. Should we bring Andi and Buffy?”

Jonah looked down. “Uh, I was really just thinking you and me. Kinda like a… date?”

Cyrus’ heart leapt out of his chest. “Yes. Um, yes, I would really like that.”

Jonah smiled the widest Cyrus had ever seen him smile. “Well, I’ll see you then.” He turned to walk away, and then as an afterthought, turned back. “And don’t think I didn’t see you staring at my chest!”

Cyrus gaped, then smiled, then turned and ran for home. Oh, he had so much to tell Buffy.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no. 4 of the Jyrus drabbles!

**PROMPT:** Cyrus tries to send a text to Buffy about his crush on Jonah, but he accidentally sends it to Jonah himself.

 

Placing his phone on the bedside table, Cyrus rolled over and buried his face into the newly fluffed pillow. Drifting to sleep, he suddenly remembered something very important and grabbed his phone to tell Buffy. "Buffy- can I talk to you tomorrow? I think my crush on Jonah is getting worse..." Satisfied, he sent the message and rolled over, falling asleep quickly.

 

What he didn't see, however, was that the message said _Sent to Jonah Beck._

 

Next morning at school, Cyrus ran up to Buffy's locker, eager to discuss Jonah Beck with her. However, before he could grab her, said Jonah Beck swooped in and grabbed Cyrus. "Uh... Cyrus... can I talk to you for a sec?" Cyrus smiled at him. "Yeah, sure, Jonah. What's up?" 

"Um... this text you sent me... I'm assuming it was for Buffy... but I got it, yeah." Jonah stuttered. Throughout Jonah's little speech, Cyrus's face was turning progressively redder and redder. Once Jonah finished, all Cyrus could do was stand there and stare. “Wh-what text?” he whispered. Jonah dug his phone out of his pocket and showed Cyrus the text. “Upon seeing this, Cyrus promptly buried his face in his hands and decided he was never coming out from there again. He was never going to be able to look at Jonah Beck again. “Cyrus?” Jonah’s voice cut into his self-pity. “Cyrus, please look at me. I think this is the right time to tell you something…” Cyrus peeked out from his hands. “Cy, I’ve been trying to tell you this for months, but I could never find the right time. I guess now’s okay?” Cyrus, in a state of shock, removed his hands from his face and properly looked at Jonah. “I like you, Cyrus.” Jonah swallowed. “As more than just a friend.”

Cyrus wanted to scream, to dance, to jump around. He didn’t think he’d ever been happier. “So… this all worked out well, then?”

Jonah laughed. “It sure did. Now, shall we go find Andi and Buffy? Tell them the good news?” Cyrus nodded happily, and they headed off into the halls.

 


	5. #5

**PROMPT** : Jyrus go to a school dance, Jonah asks Cyrus to dance

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

\- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

 

Cyrus groaned, and tugged at the neck of his suit. “Why is this thing so uncomfortable?” he complained for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Andi rolled her eyes. “Cyrus, honestly. It’s one evening, okay? I’m sure you can survive.”  

“Not if I have to watch the sickening cuteness that is Buffy and Marty for one more second,” he grumbled, turning to look at the pair in question, who were currently in each others’ arms on the dance floor. Andi laughed, then sighed. “They are very, very cute, aren’t they? I always thought that was what Jonah and I would have…” Her sentence trailed off. Andi and Jonah had broken up after Andi realised she wasn’t ready for a relationship, and Jonah agreed that maybe they just weren’t right for each other. Obviously, Cyrus had consoled Andi, but inside he secretly hoped that this meant he had a chance with Jonah.

Speaking of Jonah, where was he? Cyrus hadn’t seen him all evening, but he had promised he would be here. (Truth be told, that was the only reason Cyrus was wearing a suit. His mum said it brought out his eyes.) Scanning the room, he jumped about ten feet in the air when he felt someone grab him from behind. Whipping around, he came face to face with none other than Jonah Beck himself, looking absolutely ravishing in his suit (and not in the slightest bit uncomfortable. Cyrus was jealous.) “Cyrus! I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“Y-you have?” Cyrus’ heartbeat was only just beginning to calm down from being scared, but at that sentence, it picked right back up.

“Yeah! I wanted to see it you’d like to…” here, Jonah looked down, then back up at Cyrus, “If you’d like to dance with me?”

Cyrus snuck a glance at Andi, who looked confused, then turned back to Jonah and said, “Sure, I’d love to!” Jonah flashed him one of his heartbreaking smiles, then led the way onto the dance floor. Cyrus was halfway onto the floor when he realised what song was playing. It was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. He tugged at Jonah’s sleeve to get him to stop. “What’s wrong, Cy?” Jonah asked, turning around. 

“Um… this is a slow song?”

Jonah smiled at him again. “I know. That’s why I asked you to dance.” Turning back around again, he brought Cyrus to the middle of the dance floor, then turned around. Cyrus was honestly still in shock. _Jonah Beck wanted to dance with him? To a slow song? Where they had to hold each other?_ Well, it’s not like Cyrus was complaining, but he genuinely couldn’t believe what was happening. Jonah stepped forward, breaking Cyrus out of his reverie. “You okay?” Cyrus smiled.

“Never better,” he answered honestly. Jonah smiled back, and placed his arms around Cyrus’ waist.

Cyrus had no idea what to do with his hands. Did he leave them at his sides? Did he put them on Jonah’s shoulders? He eventually settled for just placing them around Jonah’s waist as well, so that they were basically hugging. The two boys swayed in time to the music, completely forgetting about everyone else. All Cyrus could think about was how good Jonah felt in his arms, and how his head felt so right on Cyrus’ shoulder (because Jonah Beck was now resting his head on Cyrus’ shoulder? The night just got better and better). Suddenly, Jonah lifted his head. Cyrus looked at him, confused. Did he want to stop? “Cyrus…” Jonah whispered. “I really hope I’m not reading this wrong.”

And then he leant forward. He was so close Cyrus could count the flecks of green in his eyes. Jonah’s eyes were the prettiest things he’d ever seen. He could see his reflection in them.

 

And he kissed him.

 

Cyrus didn’t care about the people watching, didn’t care about Andi and Buffy cheering from the sides, didn’t care about the rumours that would surely fly around the school. All he cared about was the boy in his arms, so real, and alive, and Jonah. God, he loved Jonah.

 

After a while, they broke apart, not saying anything, but simply looking at each other. “Was… that okay?” asked Jonah. Cyrus giggled. “Of course it was, idiot.” He blushed. “I loved it.” Jonah smiled, and looked down. Then he looked back up, and grabbed Cyrus’ hand. “Well, in that case, can we dance again?”

“Of course!”

So the two boys fell back into each other’s arms, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Jonah and Cyrus in the ER.

Jonah was shaking, absolutely terrified, and he didn’t even try to hide it. He was sitting on the edge of his hard green plastic chair in the ER, digging his nails into his palms, and waiting to hear if Cyrus would be okay.

He couldn’t bear it if anything had happened to Cyrus.

Cyrus with his goofy - yet adorable - smile, his ability to make Jonah laugh anytime and anywhere and his amazing sense of humour. Jonah loved spending time with him more than with anyone else, which was weird now that he thought about it, because he was supposed to like Andi.

Was supposed to.

Everyone expected Jonah to like Andi - including Andi herself. He thought Buffy did too, but sometimes she even seemed to be pushing him and Cyrus together. Obviously, Jonah didn’t think much of it, as even he wasn’t sure of his feelings towards Cyrus yet, so how could Buffy know?

All Jonah knew at the moment was that he cared about Cyrus a lot. He cared about him so much that he had cried the entire way over to the hospital, sitting by Cyrus in the ambulance (and holding onto his hand for dear life). Jonah could feel the tears rising up again and choked them back, willing himself not to break down in the emergency room. He had to be strong.

Just then, Andi and Buffy rushed in - they had obviously got the call. “What happened?” Buffy yelled, rushing up to Jonah, Andi close behind.  
“I, uh, I took him skateboarding.”  
“WHAT?” the two girls yelled.   
“How could you?” Buffy shouted. “This is Cyrus! You were there when he threw up on that merry-go-round! He’s hopeless!”  
“Yeah, I know,” Jonah said, “But sometimes I just forget that.”

And Jonah did. He didn’t see Cyrus as the small kid that needed to be protected alway, like Buffy did. He saw Cyrus as the funny, sweet, cute boy who never failed to make him laugh. In fact, Jonah thought ‘hopeless’ was a bit of an insult to Cyrus, and he was about to tell Buffy so, when he heard a shout from behind him.

“Guys!”

Jonah turned around, and there was Cyrus, waving frantically with one arm, while the other was… in a sling?  
Jonah had to swallow back a rush of bile. Was he responsible for Cyrus breaking his arm?  
“Guys, look!” Cyrus said excitedly, pointing to his sling.  
“Cyrus… have you broken your arm?” gasped Andi.  
“I broke…” here he paused, “My thumb!”   
He produced his thumb out of the sling, wrapped in a white bandage. “And I want you all to sign it!”

Jonah was so relieved he could have cried.

“Of course we’ll sign it, Cy-Guy. We’re just happy that you’re okay.” And before he could stop himself, he leant over and hugged Cyrus as tightly as he could.  
“Hey, hey, Jonah, I’m okay now!” Cyrus said in a muffled voice, from the depths of Jonah’s hug. “Don’t worry, you can be first to sign it!”  
Jonah smiled, and took the pen. “Thanks, Cyrus.”


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Cyrus comes out to Jonah.

Cyrus sat under the big oak tree in the park, nervously tapping his foot. He’d asked Jonah to meet him there today, because he decided that it was finally time to tell him what the others already knew.

 

He was going to come out to Jonah.

 

He’d come out to Andi a few weeks ago, after she and Jonah had decided they weren’t really ready for a relationship yet and had broken up. Andi was supportive of Cyrus being gay, although it had taken some time for her to become used to the idea.

However, after a few days, she was perfectly fine with it, and the three of them had been having a great time making gay jokes for the past few weeks.

 

Of course, those jokes stopped whenever Jonah was around.

 

Cyrus honestly had no idea how Jonah was going to react to his news. He’d tried to subtly investigate what his stance on gay people was, but hadn’t had any luck. Hopefully, Jonah would be supportive of him, and nothing would change between them.

 

There was (and probably always would be) a small part of Cyrus that hoped Jonah might like him back. But the rest of him did a very good job of keeping that part subdued, so he didn’t get his hopes up too high. Cyrus was not interested in having his heart broken, thank you very much.

 

His musings were interrupted by somebody plonking themselves down on the grass next to him. Cyrus started, and turned around. “Hey, Cyrus!”

With butterflies in his stomach, Cyrus replied “Hey, Jonah.”

He must have been lacking some of his usual cheeriness, because Jonah looked concerned.

“Hey, everything alright?” Looking around, he asked, “And where are Buffy and Andi?”

Buffy had actually offered to be here, asking if he wanted reassurance and, in her own words, if he needed “someone to bash his head in if he doesn’t support you,” but Cyrus turned her down. He figured this was something he needed to do on his own this time. He couldn’t always hide behind Buffy.

 

“Um, no, Jonah. They’re not here. I, um, actually just needed to talk to you. On your own.”

Jonah, if possible, looked even more concerned than before. “Okay, Cy. You know you can tell me anything.”

Cyrus took a deep breath. Go time.

 

He looked at the floor and began to speak.

 

“I’m gay. I like boys. I think I always have, but I only really realised this year, after I tried – and failed – to date Iris. This may seem weird, but it’s a part of me, and I hope you won’t hate me for who I am.”

 

Cyrus gathered the courage to look up at Jonah, heart beating out of his chest. He found Jonah staring at him, with compassion, empathy, and a big smile on his face.

“Cyrus… were you worried I wouldn’t accept you?’

Cyrus looked back down at the ground, and nodded. Jonah pulled him close.

“You’re an idiot, Cyrus,” he said, smiling. “I don’t think anything could ever make me hate you. You’re one of a kind, you know? Plus,” he added, “I’d be a bit of a hypocrite, considering that I, myself, am bisexual.”

 

Cyrus jerked upright. “You’re what?”

 

“Bisexual. It means that I can like two- ”

“No, no,” Cyrus cut him off. “I just – I just didn’t know. I thought you were straight.”

Jonah giggled. “Probably need to work on your gaydar, huh?” Cyrus laughed as well, and fell back against Jonah, looking up at him. ‘I’m glad I told you,” he whispered. Jonah carded his hands through Cyrus’ hair.

“I’m glad you told me, too.”

 

Cyrus didn’t know whether Jonah would ever like him in the way he wanted him to, but right then, lying in the afternoon sun with the boy he liked (and who was bisexual!), he was perfectly content.

 


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: One of the boys tries to flirt with the other, who is totally oblivious.

**THE SEVEN DAYS OF FLIRTATION**

Jonah Beck’s hopelessly in love with Cyrus Goodman.

 

This is a fact that Andi and Buffy know, that the kids in his math class know, hell, that practically the entire school knows.

 

Except for Cyrus himself.

 

For reasons unknown to man, Cyrus has no idea that Jonah’s in love with him, which Jonah finds equal parts adorable and insane. After all, Jonah’s not exactly secret about his crush. Andi and Buffy seem to be permanently rolling their eyes as Cyrus fails, yet again, to pick up on Jonah’s flirtations and innuendos.

 

Buffy has assured Jonah that Cyrus does have a crush on him; he told her so himself, apparently, one day in The Spoon. All Jonah has to do is convince Cyrus that he likes him as well – which is easier said than done.

 

But considering that it’s coming up to Christmas, Jonah sets himself a goal. He’s going to make Cyrus realise that Jonah does have a crush on him – it can be an early Christmas present for them both. The twist? He has to do it in seven days.

 

Jonah prepares his weapons, and rides off to do battle (figuratively, unfortunately – it would have looked really cool if he’d ridden into school on a horse).

 

**Day 1**

Cyrus tells a funny story at lunch, and Jonah laughs so hard he finds it hard to breathe. “You’re one of a kind, Cyrus,” he says with admiration.

“I’m actually not,” replies Cyrus. “I’ve met my doppelganger.”

 

Jonah doesn’t have a reply, so he just stares at his plate.

**Day 2**

“Hey, Cyrus! You look really cute in that sweater!” Jonah says as he walks up to Cyrus. Cyrus smiles, confused. “Thanks, but this sweater’s actually the only one I could find this morning, so I just threw it on. Anyway, I have to go. See you at lunch!”

He shoulders his bag and walked off, leaving Jonah to stare after him in confusion. Had Cyrus not realised that he was trying to compliment him?

 

 

 

 

**Day 3**

The boys are sitting on the brick wall outside their school in the morning, and Cyrus is laughing at Jonah’s failed attempts to pronounce “anemone”. Sensing another opportunity for a compliment, Jonah tells Cyrus “You have the most adorable laugh of anyone I know.” Cyrus, as befits his usual pattern, brushes it off. “Don’t be silly, Jonah, Buffy has a much nicer laugh than me.”

 

Jonah resolves to up his game. How hard is it to get Cyrus to notice that he’s flirting with him?

 

**Day 4**

Jonah brings out the cheesy pick up lines.

 

“Hey, Cyrus! Can I have your picture? I have to show Santa what I want for Christmas.” Cyrus snorts.

“Nice one. Which girl are you practicing that for?” He walks away before Jonah can explain that no, he really did mean that for Cyrus, and why is he so hard to flirt with?

 

**Day 5**

It’s lunchtime again, and Jonah’s sitting next to Cyrus. He lays his head on his shoulder. “You don’t mind if I take a nap here, do you, Cy? You’re just so comfy… and warm… and snuggly…” Cyrus shrugs, the movement causing Jonah’s head to bounce up and down. “Sure, Jonah, but I don’t know why you’d want to sleep on me. I’m actually quite bony.”

 

This boy is the most oblivious person Jonah’s ever met, and he loves him even more for it.

 

**Day 6**

Sometimes, the direct approach is best.

 

Jonah walks straight up to Cyrus as soon as he sees him, and with no further ado says “Cyrus, I would really like to kiss you.” And Cyrus, the complete and utter fool, just laughs.

“Jonah, honestly, you’re such a joker. But I know you too well! Can’t fool me this time.” Then he walks away from him – again.

 

Jonah wants to scream. Even the direct approach wasn’t enough. How can he convince him?

 

**Day 7**

Jonah gives up on the asking. He just saunters straight into the cafeteria, spots Cyrus, walks up and kisses him.

 

The only thing better than the direct approach was, apparently, the _more_ direct approach.

 

Breaking apart, all Cyrus can say is “Wha- but – Jonah!”

Jonah smiles in exasperation. “Honestly, Cyrus, you are the most oblivious person I’ve ever met. I’ve been trying to flirt with you all week, and you’ve just brushed it away. I figured the only way to show you I actually mean this was to do something.”

Cyrus gapes. “Well, I guess I believe you now.”

 

Jonah smirks. “You better believe me. I fully intend for you to be my boyfriend – if that’s okay with you, of course,” he adds hurriedly.

Cyrus grins from ear to ear. “Of course it’s okay! But…” he trails off, thinking.

“What is it?” Jonah asks worriedly.

“Does that mean you still need my picture to show Santa what you want for Christmas, or are we all good?”

 

This time, it’s Jonah’s turn to gape. Then he giggles, and soon he’s laughing so hard that he can’t stand up straight. “Cyrus,” he wheezes, in between laughs, “You never cease to amaze me.”

 

Cyrus grins again. “You’re welcome, _babe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is an ongoing book, which I will update as I answer more prompts on my tumblr. If you want to follow me and read these prompts as soon as they come out, my tumblr is @cyrusjonahjyrus !
> 
> Thank you all for reading, please leave kudos and comments - I can't tell you how much they mean to me!


End file.
